


Boom Boom Boom Boom

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's the alcohol doing the talking, but Zayn thinks this song fits the situation perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Boom Boom Boom

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt that was simply a link to the video for the Vengaboys song by the same name.

It isn’t until they’re seven beers into the evening that they break out the really terrible music, which Louis thinks has got to be some sort of record. Niall usually gets his stupid ideas after about beer number three as he’s a bit of a lightweight. Liam, being the only sober one on these sorts of evenings, is the first to encourage anything silly to get a good laugh – especially if it looks as though the others will be too drunk to remember and he can wind them up for a few hours the next morning.

Louis suspects Liam’s encouragement on this particular occasion has something to do with the way Niall is dancing. Perhaps “dancing” isn’t quite the right word to describe it, given its wild, unco-ordinated nature, but it’s the kindest way he can think to put it with his brain slightly fogged. Either way, Louis thinks that Liam just wants to film it and embarrass him with it the next day. 

About fifteen minutes pass before _Boom Boom Boom Boom_ starts to play. Zayn grabs Louis by the hand and forces him to get up and dance, again using “dance” in a very loose sense of the word. 

They’re far too close together, Louis thinks. It shouldn’t be possible to bump hips front-on with someone when you’re just casually dancing near them. Maybe it’s just the alcohol, he thinks, but he has no interest in stepping back to create a gap between them. Still, he pulls back just a little, but he finds that Zayn quickly closes the gap again with a smirk. 

The others become involved in a heated argument about whether the song was suitable for the kids who had no doubt listened to it when it was first out. Louis only _just_ has time to notice this as he finds himself being pulled into Zayn’s bedroom by the man himself. He tries to speak, but Zayn holds a finger to his lips.

“Don’t say anything. Listen to the words of the song.”

Then Zayn’s hands are all over him, pulling at his clothes. They kiss each other wildly, their teeth clashing and their hands brushing in the rush to undress each other.

Hips grind together and Louis moans into the kiss, before deciding to take action to make things feel even better. He pulls both his own underwear and Zayn’s down just enough and wraps a hand around both of their dicks, using the other hand to pull Zayn in for another kiss.

When he feels teeth nibbling at his neck, Louis finds himself moaning louder still, desperately pulling Zayn’s hips forwards with his spare hand and pushing his dick up against Zayn’s, moving his hand faster around them. 

“Fuuuuck…” Zayn’s movements become frantic and erratic and with one final thrust he comes messily all over Louis’ hand and dick.

Louis shudders at the heat, but it’s nothing compared to the next thing he feels - the heat of Zayn’s mouth around his dick. 

He tries to make a mental note to ask Zayn where he learned to be so skilful with his tongue, though he doubts he’ll remember in the morning and he doesn’t really think he wants to interrupt right this moment to find out. 

Louis can feel himself getting close so he attempts not to focus on the way Zayn swirls his tongue now, firmer and more determined, but it’s no use. He keens hopelessly and starts to come hard mid-thrust, his eyes closing as he succumbs to an earth-shattering orgasm.

When he finally feels ready to open his eyes again, he’s able to watch as Zayn stands and pulls Louis’ underwear up as he does. The music coming from the other room is a different song altogether now, but Louis thinks back to the song that started this and steels himself to ask a question.

“From now until forever?” This makes Zayn look at him, puzzled.

“Huh?”

“You said to listen to the words of the song. That’s what it said.” That makes Zayn smile, then lean in for a kiss.

“Oh yeah…” he muses when he pulls away, clearly pretending to think about it as though he hasn’t had some grand plan all along. “Well, I’m up for it if you are.”

Louis is fairly sure the warm and fuzzy feeling is affection, though it could be alcohol too. He leans in for a snuggly hug and rests his chin on Zayn’s shoulder as he whispers his reply.

“I can’t think of anything better.”


End file.
